Disappear
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Clare Edwards will regret the words she said when the boy she loves disappears from her life. Will she ever find him again? She knows him but does he know her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you're having a good weekend so far. And hopefully this story will make it even better. I just came up with this idea a few days ago and hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

**I sadly do not own Degrassi or the characters. If I did Eclare would still be together. 3**

**Disappear**

* * *

My tongue felt like acid as I spoke the next few words. Regret filled in the pit of my conscience as I saw Eli's face drop. I shouldn't have said that. I had no right to say that. Especially since it wasn't the truth. I could tell by the look on his face I cut him deep. He should know I didn't mean to say it. The words just slipped from my mouth. It was too late anyways. He left slamming the door on the way out. Suddenly I felt a hole in my heart. I closed my eyes tightly as I wished I could take what I said back. It was his fault. It's not like I wanted this. I definitely can't do this without him. There's no way I could go through this without him. Why did I have to let my big mouth get in the way? Usually it's Eli who messes up, not me.

I stomp over to my bed, letting myself fall onto it. I look over to Eli's pillow. I have to get him back. I have to apologize. He's obviously overreacting but I shouldn't have said what I did. I slam my fists onto my pillow, angry at the world. Angry at myself. Angry that Eli caused this. But, I guess I can't fully blame him on something that I had part in. It was just as much of my fault as it was his. Fighting sure is tiresome work. I yawn softly before I roll over onto my back and close my eyes. I dreamed of darkness and works being sung by a women.

**_You wished I granted._**

**_These words I chanted.  
_**

**_You wished I granted.  
_**

**_Those words you let slip,  
_**

**_past your petite lip.  
_**

**_You wished I granted._**

**_These words I chanted._**

**_You wished I granted._**

**_The black cup from you sip,  
_**

**_the large chain you whip.  
_**

**_You wished I granted.  
_**

**_These words I chanted.  
_**

**_You wished I granted.  
_**

**_Tomorrow you will wake,  
_**

**_when you will see your fate.  
_**

Morning already? I hit the alarm next to my bed and lazily roll to Eli's side of the bed, but I fall onto the ground. What the-? My eyes flutter open and I take in the scene around me. Where am I? Pink walls? Am I hallucinating? I slowly sit up and look around the unfamiliar room. Wait is this my old room? Yep I must be crazy. "Sweetie time for school! You don't want to be late for your first day in high school!" I hear mom yell. Whoa, whoa. First day? Better yet, first day in high school. I must be delusional. I shake my head and walk downstairs to see my mom sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's Glen and Jake?" I ask taking a seat in front of her. She almost chokes on her coffee as she looks at me as though she's seen a ghost.

"Glen? You mean our neighbor? I suppose he's probably at his house. And who's this Jake?" She asks staring at me. What is going on?

"Am I dreaming?" I ask out loud and pinch my arm. My mom confusedly gets up from the table and places a hand on my forehead.

"Hmm. No fever." She then looks down at the watch on her wrist before saying, "You're better get going young lady or you're going to be late. I shake my head and do as my mom told me too. I look at my calendar. August 5, 2010? What's going on? Last I checked it was June 12, 2013. I must have forgotten to change the date. I get changed and head back downstairs. Here goes the most confusing day of my life.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I know this chapter was short but it was sort of just a starter. Please review. I love hearing you voice your opinions and even pointing out mistakes that I made. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you're ready for chapter 2 because here it comes! Thank you for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. You make me so happy by reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters on it. **

* * *

I ride to Degrassi and put my bike in the rack. Alli runs up to me and gives me a big hug. "Clare-bear! Are you ready for the first day of high school?" She asked me screaming as she jumped up and down like a crazy person. "Sure." I faked a smile, severely confused. I see a hearse coming into the parking lot. Eli! I have to apologize. He steps out of the creepy car and as handsome as ever. His hair looks longer than yesterday. I smile at him as he looks at me confused. I run towards him in slow motion and his eyes widened as if I was holding a knife and lunging at him. He took a step back before I jumped up onto him. I expected him to spin me around like he normally did but he didn't move a muscle. He must still be mad. "Eli, I am so so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to say it." I cry letting him go to look up at him. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Who are you and more importantly how do you know my name?" He asks me taking a step back. I laugh at him…then I realize he's not laughing with me.

"Eli, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." I say with a small grin as he stares at me.

"You are crazy. I don't know you." He says quickly walking away. I let my eyes fill with tears. He's so mad at me that he wants to play that card. I see how it is. The odd thing is Morty doesn't even have a dent. I know the car was fixed but it still had a major dent in it. And Eli. He looked different. He just recently stopped wearing all black clothes but now he's wearing it again? He stopped coloring on his nails a long time ago. And his hair. It looked longer. His eyes looked like they were filled sadness. I didn't know I'd hurt him so bad that he would go bad to his old ways. Maybe if I approach him in a less suffocating way he'd forgive me. I hurry into the school heading towards my locker. I hope he forgives me. Next to my locker I see Eli's face shoved in his as he pushed and pulled at different books. His locker looks empty. I open my locker which is also empty. What in the world? I close my locker and wrap my arms around Eli from behind. He jumps also a foot into the air before he quickly turns around and glares at me.

"Please leave me alone." He says almost scared.

"Eli, please tell me what's wrong." I say holding back a cry.

"You. You're what's wrong. I don't know you yet you know me. Maybe you were one of Julia's friends or something but please leave me alone. And stop coming onto me like this. I don't know you so please go away." He whispers his eyes filling with water. I take my arms from him and look him dead in his beautiful green eyes. He's not kidding. Did he get in some kind of accident? He remembers his dead girlfriend but not me? Is he scared of me? What is going on?

* * *

**Review. Review. Review. Please? I love to read your opinions and what you liked or didn't like about my story. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it and will come back for chapter 3. Have a fantastic day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter although it's short. **

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Disappear Chapter 3

My sleep is filled with nightmares. I wake up to an empty bed again. My cheeks are heavy from tears. I slowly get ready for school.

I ride my bike again since Jake somehow just disappeared yesterday. I'm so confused. Nothing makes sense. I began to walk towards school when I hear a commotion. I turn to look. My blood runs cold and my mind is frozen. Fitz and Eli are yelling at each other in the parking lot. "Go get it!" I hear Eli yell. Why is Fitz back? Is he going to hurt Eli? Is Eli going to hurt him? I hurry to the scene. Adam stands there unsure of the situation. Fitz and his group walk off laughing.

"Eli?" He turns to look at me and his anger skyrockets.

"I told you not to talk to me. One more word and I get the principle involved." Eli and Adam walk away leaving me there to myself.

There is no way that Eli could be mad enough to do this to me! And Adam, he acted like he had no clue who I was. Fitz is supposed to be off of school property not on it. And my mother should know who Jake is. I try to find the answer but I just can't.

I shake my head and go to school. The whole day has been quite uneventful. Eli has managed to ignore me the whole day. I sit at my desk in my room daydreaming. It's the only thing I can do. Alli is the only friend I have who remembers me. But she's busy.

_**You wished I granted.**_

_**These words I chanted.**_

_**You wished I granted.**_

_**Those words you let slip,**_

_**past your petite lip.**_

_**You wished I granted.**_

_**These words I chanted.**_

_**You wished I granted.**_

_**The black cup from you sip,**_

_**the large chain you whip.**_

_**You wished I granted.**_

_**These words I chanted.**_

_**You wished I granted.**_

_**Tomorrow you will wake,**_

_**when you will see your fate.**_

The woman from before sings again. "I don't understand!" I scream banging my hand against the desk.

_He doesn't remember you. _The voice hisses.

"Why!" Now I'm talking to a lady who lives in my head. Wow.

_You told him that you wished you had never met him. Now you haven't._

What? I've never met Eli? "That's not fair!"

_Life isn't fair._

* * *

**I hate this chapter. I could have done better but I don't want to keep you guys waiting even longer. Hate it? Like it? Review please. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
